1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a classifying receptacle and method of using the same and is more particularly directed to a receptacle intended to be used in auto body repair shops and to the method of employing the same.
2. Prior Art
In the repair of automobiles and particularly body damage thereto it is often required that components of the automobile to be refinished or replaced be disassembled from the main body of the automobile. In cases where an automobile is significantly damaged, for instance, it is frequently necessary to disassemble headlight, trim, front grille structures, fenders, etc. for a significant time period for painting or obtaining replacements for such components.
Typically the components are secured to the automobile chassis or structures mounted thereon by a variety of bolts, nuts, spacers, washers, sheet metal screws, insulators, gaskets and the like. Such components may often become lost during the period between disassembly and reassembly. Even if such devices (hereinafter, for convenience, referred to generically as "fasteners") are carefully stowed, it is extremely difficult for the repairing mechanic properly to reassociate the fasteners in their correct positions on the automobile.
The problem is exacerbated by the fact that often the mechanic who must reassemble automobile components is unfamiliar with the original construction due to a lapse of time or to the fact that a different mechanic has performed the disassembly. As a result, there frequently remain at the conclusion of a repair numerous parts or elements which were formerly part of the automobile but whose function or position was not understood by the mechanic and, hence, are discarded.